


[Podfic of] Amends by tilia_cordata

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Character Study, Episode: s04e18 Shooting Star, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Stream-of-consciousness look into Kitty's head during "Shooting Star."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Amends by tilia_cordata

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003363) by [tilia_cordata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilia_cordata/pseuds/tilia_cordata). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BGlee%5D%20Amends.mp3) | Duration: 00:04:12

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).
> 
> There are a lot of amazing female characters in Glee. But I have something of a soft spot for Kitty Wilde, a woman who has shown that she is capable of growth and change.


End file.
